This invention relates to a filter system, especially for filtering the air intake of an internal combustion engine.
Kishi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,468 discloses a filter system consisting of a filter with a plurality of filter elements, each of which has at least one connecting surface parallel to the direction of the air flow, so that the filter elements are movable relative to one another. The filter system described therein is designed for installation in an air conditioning system and filters foreign substances from the air flowing through the air duct.
In filter systems used in motor vehicles it must be assured that no unfiltered leakage air passes between the filter insert and the housing. It is especially important that a tight seal be provided in a filter for the air intake of an internal combustion engine. Leaks in the filter system result in dust and dirt particles being sucked into the engine which may lead to the destruction of the engine.
Prior art filters which have a plurality of filter elements do not assure a secure seal between the raw air side and the clean air side of the filter.